The forsaken horesman
by Link49201
Summary: War, one of the four horsemen stripped of his powers and accused of bring about the war between heaven and hell, must team up with Link. Will these two be able to save their individual worlds, or will it bring about only chaos and death for all?


**Chapter 1: An unlikely alliance**

In the beginning there were two kingdoms: Heaven and hell. For years these two kingdoms have waged war against each other, neither side gaining the upper hand. Later a truce was formed between the two kingdoms and bound by the seven seals. As time progressed, a new kingdom emerged: the kingdom of man. It is said that when the third kingdom is ready, a battle will take place between heaven and hell, and the kingdom of man. A few years have passed and a battle rages between heaven and hell, the kingdom of man being the battle field. Shooting across the sky we find war, one of the four horsmen, plumeting towards earth. War emerges unscathed and is greeted by three demons blocking his way forward. "Out of my way, or unless you all want to die by my blade" War says before lunging at a nearby foe.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hyrule..._

"Great herding today buddy" Fado, a middle aged man, hollers over to the ordanian sitting on top of his faithful horse Epona. Said man trots over to Fado, dismounts her, and then sends her off to graze in the field. A few minutes pass by before Fado breaks the silence, "You seemed kind of out of it today Link, something wrong?" Link looks down at the grass then heaves a sigh before uttering a response, "Just kinda miss the adventuring life ya know?" Before Fado can respond, footstep can be heard followed by the sound of horse hooves. As the two head down to the village, Link is greeted by the familiar voice of princess Zelda asking to see the green clad warrior. Said man approaches and greets her, "Greetings your majesty, I imagine all is well in the castle?" Zelda dismounts her horse and proceeds to speak to him, "Hello to you too hero, and yes all is well in the castle after Ganondorf's defeat but I didn't just come here for a visit." "What do you mean, has something happened?" Link asks with a slight hint of worry and excitement in his voice. "No, nothing has happened, yet. Come back to the castle and I'll explain everything to you."

* * *

Following the road to where more combat is taking place, War is greeted by a fair amount of light angels who stand in his way. After dispatching the blockade, more angels can be seen restraining a cursed gate. War sets off in the direction to get a better look and said gate breaks the chains, walking further down the road. About halfway down the road, something mysteriously happens causing War to grip his head and kneel over. "What the hell" War manages to say before more light angels appear and attack War, before being brutally killed. After the battle, demonic growth appears on a nearby building making it climbable. After climbing the wall, dispatching more demons, climbing more demonic growth, War is greeted to the sight of even more angels fighting the large demon, Straga. Abaddon who was observing the fight, noticed War and became distracted long enough for Straga to land a hit killing him. War engages Straga, but fails to deal the final blow when he is weakened even more, causing Straga to send him to sail through the air to a nearby road and squashed by Straga. A mysterious man comes into view and starts to speak, "Excuse me, Straga is it? I propose an alliance, you and me team up to take over the world."

"Ha, Straga doesn't need help from a weakling such as you to take over this world" Ignoring the comment, Ganondorf continued to speak, "That statement is true, but what if I told you that instead of one world you could rule two" This seemed to peak Straga's curiosity so Ganondorf continued, "I see this has caught your attention, I'll make you a deal: You help me to take over my land of Hyrule and in exchange I'll supply you with a massive army of my minions" "Hmmmm, very well Straga will take up your offer. Now, tell me more of this Hyrule"

**To be continued...**

**Authors**** Note: This is my first FanFic. If it sucks, I'm sorry. If flaming, please keep it to a minimum. **


End file.
